The present invention relates to a venipuncture aid device.
Objects of the invention are to provide a venipuncture aid device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience by anyone, with or without medical training, and functions to provide immediate and effective items for stopping bleeding from a venipuncture wound immediately and for preparing a person for the insertion of a needle into a vein.